Earthquake
by joyejoyu
Summary: what happens when mori visits ueki and a earthquake strikes when they are alone! uekiXmori oneshot


**Disclaimer:**

**I IN NO WAY OWN THE LAW OF UEKI OR THE LAW OF UEKI CHARACTERS! TSUBASA FUKUCHI DOES!**

**--**

**EARTHQUAKE**

This isn't the first time I've been to his house; in fact, this is about the 12th time.

But...this was my first time being alone with him, Ueki Kosuke that is...

Why did I care, he was my best friend, we hung out all the time, even alone, but why is my heart beating so rapidly? I keep turning red to the sight of his face, but, I know that I, Ai Mori, could never in my life like Ueki in that way, EVER.

"Hey, Mori, do you want anything to drink?" Ueki asked me from the kitchen.

I was sitting in the kotastsu that was set in the middle of the room, it was warm, but considering that my face was hot enough from turning red, it seemed like a bit too much.

"Water's fine, if you have that anyways!" I was obviously joking.

"HUH? Let me check!" he responded.

I picked the wrong person to joke around with, it seems.

Ueki came back with two cups in his hand.

"Here's your water, Mori." He handed the water to me with his usual poker face.

"You realize I was joking about you not having water right?" sometimes I wish he wouldn't be so gullible.

Ueki looked at me for a while, during that time I had to look away, I could feel my face heating up.

"What?" I was lowering my head so I could hide my redness.

Ueki finally decided to sit down beside me.

"Nothing, I guess you were joking." He responded.

His hand was just inches away from mine, wait, why in hell was I noticing this anyways?

"Umm, so, what do you want to do, Ueki?" I was urging to start up a conversation.

Ueki was silent for a moment, why is he always like that? Isn't it way easier just to respond right away?

Oh, wait, that's only easier for me.

I was getting pretty irritated, I wanted him to talk already, and I wanted to speak to him like we always do. Why is it soo hard this time?

"Actually, Mori," Ah, he spoke,

"I wanted to talk to you about something..."

Talk about something? He really wanted to talk to me about something?

I looked at Ueki with a weird face, Wait, was he blushing, it's very faint but I can tell his face is a bit red.

"Ueki..." was all I managed to mutter

That seemed to be my favourite word now days.

"Ai...I-I was wondering..."Ueki stuttered

Since when did Ueki stutter?

Suddenly I felt the ground shake roughly

Ueki stopped mid-sentence and looked around

This didn't feel like the time Li Ho knocked down the support beam from under Mr.K's apartment.

This was in fact an earthquake.

The room was shaking violently; some of Ueki's father's books had fallen from the shelf

"Mori!" Ueki yelled and jumped in my direction

I can feel something wrapped around me, everything was still shaking so I wasn't quite aware of what it was.

Something was atop of me too...

Oh...crap...its Ueki...

Damn hormones, stop making me turn red...

I could already feel my face turning red for the 100th time today, why me?

His arms where around my waist and his head over mine, I could feel the warmth of his body

Wait...why the hell am I thinking of this WHEN WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF AN EARTHQUAKE!?

I couldn't do anything else but hold on to Ueki as he was protecting me...don't take that in the wrong way... I'm telling you that I DON'T LIKE HIM...I think...

The shaking had settled down a bit, thank god.

Ueki started to remove his hands from under me.

But for some reason...I was disappointed...

"Uhh, thanks Ueki...but you didn't have to..."wow...I can be so polite sometimes...who am I kidding?

"No problems...but you know..." Ueki hand took his hand and pointed his thumb over his shoulder.

Holy...behind his was a fallen bookshelf and a bunch of broken picture frames.

I looked over to the miniature table behind him; his mother's picture was unharmed...

Thank you go- I mean Inumaru!

I turned back to Ueki noticing the position we were in...

His arms were holding him up beside my shoulders; my legs were in between his and...

his face...

...his face was inches away from mine...crap

This is probably the worst time for Shoko or Ueki's father to walk in...

My thoughts were interrupted when Ueki spoke again,

"Eh, Mori, your face is red, are you alright?"

DAMN!

"Uhh, yea yea I'm totally fine!" of course I'm not you baka! How can you not notice the position we're in?!

Ueki probably noticed my face and looked down.

He looked back and me and uttered 2 words...

"Oh, gomen..."

He lifted himself from me and stood up, sticking his hand out.

I accepted, it was really sweaty, was he that worried?

As he took my hand, I felt him pull me into a close embrace, wait WHA?!

His arms were wrapped around me, our bodies against each others.

His head was resting on my forehead.

He then pulled us tighter together, now I knew that my whole body was heating up.

"At least you're safe..."

What...so he was worried...had he always been this worried? God, I'm dense...

"Ueki, you..."

"Ueki you..." what? Why can't I finish?!

Ueki opened his eyes finding them meet mine.

I was a bit startled at this.

Then came 3 words, words I never imagined to hear from Ueki Kosuke...

"I love you."

I was blushing like mad! Ueki loved me?! Since when? Since when did I too?

This was all happening so fast, before I knew it; he pulled me into a kiss.

My mind went blank, as soon as his lips touched mine.

It felt like we had been standing there for hours...but it broke soon enough

We were huffing a bit from lack of air...

He kissed me, Ueki Kosuke, the most unromantic guy I know, kissed me

And I didn't mind.

The End

--

**well, that was my first fan fic ever! pretty corny huh? plz review! thnx!**

**-joyejoyu**


End file.
